Through One's Eyes
by This-account-no-longer-in-use5
Summary: A story of the Kagepro songs through the main character's eyes. My first fanfiction, so this summary must suck.
1. Through Hibiya's Eyes-Heat-Haze Days

**This is my first fanfiction ever... so constructive criticism is welcome. Rated T just in case (for the blood).**

* * *

August 15. I look at my phone, and it is 12:30. I meet Hiyori at the park. We are on the swings. The sun is bright, and the heat envelops me. She is petting a black cat, when it breaks away and jumps into the street. The streetlight flashes red, and a truck slams into her. Blood sprays everywhere, and as I choke on the blood the heat haze taunts me saying "This is all real!" Slowly, the blue sky fades and disappears. Opening my eyes, I look at the time and it is August 14, 12 in the morning. "It was just a dream" I say. The next day, I meet Hiyori in the park. "I had a dream we were in this same park" I mention to her. The black cat in her lap races off, and I grab her hand before she can chase it. "Let's leave" I suggest. But when we walk off the street, people scream and point up. A metal pole falls from the construction work above, and pierces her through. As I rush to her, the mocking heat pushes me aside. "This is the real thing!" it calls. Falling to the ground, I look at her face as it fades away, and I think I see her smiling. Over and over the cycle continues, such a cliché story. No ending in sight, the clock keeps repeating. Only one way to save her. The story is the same, she follows the cat. But this time, I am ready. Running after her, I throw her aside and get flung into the street. The truck slams into my body, and I go flying. Blood sprays, and I see her staring at me. I want to tell her not to cry. That I did it for her. The heat haze looks at me in shock. "Serves you right!" I taunt it. It sheds a single tear, then is gone. And someone like Hiyori is there? But it doesn't matter. The day fades away into nothing.

Another day. Another failure. Hibiya died again. It's always the same. I follow the cat, and he dies saving me. Only one way to save him. I have to sacrifice myself.

* * *

**So that's it! Hope you enjoyed, if you don't know Kagepro or the song Heat-Haze days, this must have sucked. But for now, bella ciao!**


	2. Through Kano's Eyes-Yobanashi Deceive

**Chapter 2! Yeah it was posted right after the first...**

* * *

"Lying is my skill, you know? But I'm not really that great at it. Kinda funny, actually. My truest tales sound the most fake!"

Walking down a concrete street, talking with someone. "Hey, can we talk? Got a story that might interest you. Bout some angry, hurtful habits" I say as the rhythm continues. "Started 10 years ago, in a strange land. That was the day the monster swallowed my heart. 'Keep on lying!' it shouts in my head. So now I'm a liar, tricking everyone. No one knows what's behind this mask. It fits, don't you agree. Oh wait, don't cry! It's just a tall tale, right?" They're tricked so easily, they can't see my lies. "Is it scaring you too?" As I lie and pass them off they grow on my mind, but again, I smile and lie my troubles away. The beat continues, a girl who shies from the night that disappears like everyone. Beats again, a boy who cries from the hateful lies that make him cry. Yeah, I know it's me, no need to think of ideal things I could have said. Beat, beat, goes my heart, but I knew it a long time ago. Now I see, if all my lies became the truth. No way, I'm not gonna live all on my own. "Just another lie?" "No, I swear this is true!" My brain is drowning in all the dirty lies! They're all tricked so easily, can't tell my truths from my lies. Listen to my greedy heart, the only reality! If I say I'm lonely, you could tell it's real. But they can't see it, isn't it enough to make you grin? Ah, they're all tricked so easily, hate my lies, hold onto the beat. No surprise, I'm too far gone, no longer can I be saved? "There's not a problem", you never change. Ah, I messed up again, hating me until the end, drowning in my lying, selfish self!

"Ah, I continued too long. Don't forget, it's just a tall tale! Next time you hear the beat, be ready. I'll tell you an even stranger tale!"

* * *

**Constructive criticism? And please no hate. Bella ciao!**


	3. Through Kuroha's Eyes-Outer Science

**I'm not sure if I should stay true to the story of the song, or go more into a story like mode. What do you think?**

* * *

Such small and pitiful lives. Will they knock on the door at death? The master is disapproving. "Such unpleasant talk." Lying on the ground, body spread out and dead heart melting. Swallowing lives and eyes are gouged out. You're the same as all the others, begging as I look at you. Such a tragic nature, it's my favorite food! Welcome to my stomach, the belly of the beast! Here, love and ego meet their demise. Just wait, soon you'll be a monster too, isn't it wonderful! Why do you say "Ah God why?" Or cry "I can't take this anymore." It's fate, it cannot be undone! Life, and love. I laugh quietly. "How idiotic." What's this? I can't get enough at taunting at your weak and dull hearts. Cutting your small lives and burying your eyes. It's in you, right? The power to untie eyes. Some could say that you're this tragedy's "queen"! Rejoice, life forms! Look at the celebration of love and ego! The wavering days are beginning to collapse, so turn your eyes to the first tragedy! Why do you plead "give it back!" or cry "I can't take it anymore!" I don't care! This is your fate! Cheap fragile days before are testimonies to that! Ah, you're all idiotic being. Why do you continue to oppose me? Back to the same days, without grace. Your crying, weeping, twisting body. What a sad existence. Why ask why? An empty miracle, collapses. Even if you say "it doesn't matter anymore", or just keep crying. The end will fade with time. Next coming, next day, next time we can laugh at it together!

* * *

**Yeah, don't forget to say if you would rather have it in more of a story mode like the first chapter. And if you would like me to redo or make a repeat of any chapter, just review and I will! Bella ciao, and keep fighting the daze!**


	4. Through Momo's Eyes-Moon Viewing Recital

**I tried to do a mix of the PV and the actual song (aka the story mode and sticking true to the song). Please review, it would mean the world!**

* * *

It useless, no matter what I try. You still are holding in tears. I say "Don't give up!", but simple words just aren't enough. Cheer up, cheer up! Or tomorrow will pass without a thought! I grab you hand and pull. Maybe a bit too forceful? Look at the sun, a light blue. Really, I am worried for you! Your eyes become downcast. I hear you mutter "I'm a coward. It's over…" But I know it's not true, you just have to look forward. If what you say is really true, it doesn't matter, because I'll support your heart! Giving up with "maybe's" or "I'd rather" isn't an option now. Let's go together! No need to be alone. Reaching out my hand, and his hand raises, but then my foot steps on a cat. His eyes grow distant, and there it is again. I don't understand what's going on, you still look like you're going to cry! You close your eyes, small sighs escaping. This is definitely not good. "You gotta try harder!" I insist. "Or tomorrow will disappear too!" Grab your hand and run through the city. Now this is definitely forceful. The evening is red, but he's feeling blue. Suddenly, that face is back. Mournful, and without a sound a tear drops and dissipates. A small world, but it has huge fangs. His eyes is downcast, and he says, "I wanted to be with you…" Small words can't help you, but I want to help you. I want to be your help, please make it come true. Because I believe in you, shout out loud and don't be ashamed. I know your dream can come true too! If you wish for it, you can meet again someday! I watch you take a deep breath and face the moon. And the cowardly you shouts out "I'll do it!" Well, that was cool.

* * *

**I just found out that stories can only have 4 characters. That sucks. I'll probably just not name all the main characters, so sorry if one character isn't listed on the story summary, so yeah. R&amp;R. Okay, bella ciao and fight the daze!**


	5. Through Shintaro's Eyes-Lost Time Memory

**Yay! I'm not slacking off on my writing! But I should probably be doing homework right now...**

* * *

Years have passed, but the memory still hasn't faded. Still, new emotions. I crouched all alone. Remember the blazing sun, the hilly road. We were walking, blurry in the summer evening, The heat was in my eyes. "Don't mind me" you said and held my hand. "Just go off somewhere." I brushed your hand away. "I won't go" you insisted and grabbed it back. "You're so annoying!" I walked ahead, not looking back. What is my real heart? Time passes, and I can't look forward anymore. There's no reason, so I keep rotting. I wish things could be turned back. Many years have passed, but I'm still not dead. Always hoping you'll come back. But naturally, you're not there. Saying "I don't care anymore, die, die!" I grab my wrist and curse at it. But I can't even do anything, so I'll just indulge in life. They say the summer can show us dreams? Let's go to before you were taken, then! The days I hid out of shame light up the air and scorch my mind. I wait where I last saw you. It's blurry, but I remember the shape. On the campus, once more under the blazing sun. Once more you were smiling. Once more you said "let's play" and gently swayed. "I'm worried" you say awkwardly. But I'm just a neighbor, I wouldn't understand. "Stop pretending to be sad." Let's keep living life unnaturally, and keep going to yesterday's pace. That way, I won't forget your warmth. So what if I'm wishing for a dream that can't come true? I'll just embrace my hurt past. Dreaming a dream I won't ever wake up from. Secluding myself from the rest of the world. "So you can't even see tomorrow, then?" I'm fine with that! Staining my hands, killing off boring days. "I chose to be alone!" Praying another day, her smile still clings to me. Blazing sun, just take me with her. My breath quieted. A voice disappears into the wind. "Can you hear me?" And then I finally understood. I reached out to the summer warmth once more. Under the blazing sun again. I chose to live in the "then". Your smile was still the same. "I died, I'm sorry. Shall we say goodbye?" you say. "Don't say such lonely things, don't go away!" Fading away, the silhouettes stood and they watched me. But I'm still here. Shall I try to live again?

* * *

**MUST. DO. HOMEWORK. R&amp;R and bella ciao!**


	6. Through Takane's Eyes-Sunset Yesterday

**Yay. New chapter. *Does a weak fist pump***

* * *

The sun is shining high, people are laughing and showing high spirits. I glare at them, and push through the crowd. Just another morning after a long night. My anger and discouraging eyes cause people to avoid me, but then he says "Morning!" and stretches. And with a bedhead, there he stood.

Suddenly our eyes, meet. Is this love? Not interested. But then how do I explain this? I can't even look him in the eye… "That has nothing to do with it! Argh, he pisses me off!"

Looking up at the sun and glaring at it, I try to cover up my emotions and my heart beating fast. I can't keep my emotions in check, how disgusting. It's such a weird feeling! My feelings are showing on my face. Why am I nervous, my voice just went squeaky! I don't even understand, I'm going crazy! I'm just a moron.

The classroom was ordinary as always, and I just yawn. We sit together by the window. The thought of it won't leave my mind, even when I act bored. The radio plays in the background. Standing up, I realized I messed up. Carelessly, I had been pretending to listen to my headphones. But they weren't even plugged in…

"Time will pass, and soon he will forget all about it" I insisted to myself. But why can't I even speak? Even about how he annoys me? Making up my mind to tell him even as I am. Choosing my words but just waiting another day. "It's not so bad like this, is it?" I'm just too weak…

"You look like you're in a good mood!"

"Don't you get it? You tick me off!" I pinched his cheek. I can't stand that attitude! But what to do, the day is ending…

Once more, glaring into the sun. "Wait before you set!" Taking a deep breath. My franticly beating heart hurts. It's such an amazing feeling.

"I want to tell you-" why am I running? I don't understand myself anymore, I think I'm gonna blow! Please, before the sun sets, I want to tell you somehow. God, do something!

* * *

**Hamper Halo Halp: Thank you for my review! I tried to follow your advice more. Maybe needs some more imagery in it...?**

**Anyways, that's it. Bella ciao!**


End file.
